The inventive concept disclosed herein relates a photonic device, and more particularly, to a graphene photonic device.
A planar lightwave circuit (PLC) technology is a technology of implementing an optical waveguide, an optical communication medium on a planar substrate such as a silicon wafer and manufacturing an optical device.
A general optical waveguide type of an optical device is formed from quadrilateral or circular core dielectric with a high refractive index and clad dielectric with a low refractive index. Light may be transmitted through the core dielectric. An optical waveguide may change the intensity, polarization, or phase by the change in refractive index.